


just some dab and evan headcanons

by hopefulrosie



Category: Sims 4 - Fandom, devan - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF YOU WILL DIE, dab n lil evan, my god theyre so cute i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulrosie/pseuds/hopefulrosie
Summary: if someone with talent write any of these i would love them 5 ever





	just some dab and evan headcanons

oooooooh dab and evan

Arty go-with-the-flow Dab who does lots of painting and daydreaming and wears lots of bright colours and always has paint on his hands no matter how many times he washes them, having known Evan all his life, that boy who was effortlessly clever and aced everything in school but struggled making friends and instead spent time laying out in Dab's massive back garden reading whilst Dab told him all about the shapes of the clouds and colour of the sky.   
Dab and Evan in a park together, still small, learning how to swing the swings using their legs, without being pushed, and climbing trees to see who could get the highest, laughing as the sun shone onto their faces and added freckles where there were none before. They sit on the branch of a tree, watching the world pass them, and later they ask for a treehouse.  
Dab and Evan in Evan's room, Dab laid out on the bed whilst Evan sits at the desk, both studying for an upcoming test, Evan explaining everything to Dab where he hadn't understood or hadn't been paying attention, Dab trying his hardest to remember because although art came a lot easier to him he still wanted to do his best, and maybe a small part of him wanted to impress Evan too.   
Dab drawing Evan as he lays sprawled out on the dinosaur rug, not realising that this impressed Evan more than anything, the ability to create stories from a single picture. Muffled music from the stereo that always seemed to be broken travelled through the wall, background noise, to the boys who were always talking about everything and knew more about each other than anyone else.  
Sleepovers, at one house or the other, staying up until midnight just talking about everything, how school was going, what home was like, this new friend or that new hideout spot. They make blanket forts and play games and eventually ask to camp out in the garden when they are old enough. Bob promises to build a treehouse.  
The night Dab paints his nails, bright colours, sparkles, contrasting with the paint on his hands. They suit him. He begins to pick it off within half an hour, but Evan helps him repaint them the next morning, knowing full well they won't last until lunch.  
Dab dragging Evan to a party with the blessing of Eliza, with Evan feeling anxious but agreeing to go anyway because it couldn't be that bad, surely, and he would do anything to see Dab this excited, a huge smile on his face and his entire body almost vibrating with anticipation. Dab, ever the social butterfly, talks to everyone all night, laughing at their jokes and all the while pulling Evan along behind him, always making sure he was included in the little circles formed by the groups of teenagers, able to join in the conversation.  
They find themselves back at the Howlters, ever the easy going parents, not minding that maybe it was a bit late or maybe Dab was slightly tipsy. the television on in the background, white noise, as gentle light illuminates the room just enough to give a warm, cosy glow. Dab falls asleep, head on Evan's lap, Evan playing with his hair until he drifts off as well.   
They sit in the old treehouse, the evening just beginning to show in the sky. Dab looks nervous. It is the first time he has seen him this scared in a long time, Evan thinks, but just waits for his friend to tell him what's wrong. He always does, in the end. Dab comes out as the sky shines all the colours of the rainbow and the sun sinks into the ground, and Evan follows, because, well, now is as good a time as any, and he's known for a while.  
There's more to follow, stolen, drunken kisses, late night sofa cuddles watching old reruns of tv shows, their first proper kiss, the time they tell their parents, the first time they held hands in school, their first pride parade. But for now, the glow of the old penguin tv illuminates the boys intertwined on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> aw i just rly like dab n evan


End file.
